


Mom Knows Best

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy is going on his first proper date with Riza. Chris is ready with advice. Even grown men in their thirties need a little help sometimes. This is a little drabble that was written for Kinschi on Tumblr.





	Mom Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognise. 
> 
> Please check out Kinschi's art that inspired this here: https://kinschi.tumblr.com/post/177780009951/giveaway-price-for-waddiwasiwitch-who-requested
> 
> Please note some of the dialogue was taken directly from this.

“Roy, you’re going to be late if you keep this up!” Chris rapped on the door, “Never keep a lady waiting.”

Roy opened the door, a chagrined expression on his face.

She bit back a smile. “Nervous, huh?”

He didn’t answer, just held out two ties. “I can’t decide which one to wear. Navy or red?”

Chris took the ties from him and placed then against his suit. She tilted her head.

“Not black?” she teased.

His eyes widened. “Would black be better?”

“Roy, I’m just joshing you. Black would be too funereal.”

He visibly relaxed, “Please don’t do that, Chris.”

She chuckled. “In your thirties and still behaving like a teenager in the throes of first love.”

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I thought you were supposed to be helping me.”

She put the navy tie aside and handed him the red one. He looped it around his shirt collar but fumbled with the tie as he tightened it.

She sighed and reached for the tie. “Here, Let me.”

“I can do it,” he said but he let go.

She smirked as she straightened the ends up and tightened the knot. She stepped back and surveyed her work. She met Roy’s gaze with a nod.

“You look handsome.”

“I always look handsome.”

“Don’t mess this up Roy-boy, you got yourself a good one.” She fixed the handkerchief in his suit pocket. “Buy her gifts and tell her that you love her.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Don’t just talk about alchemy and work.” She looked him in the eye as she smoothed out his suit. “Are you listening?”

“Yes, ma’am. Can I go now?”

“Yeah, go on,” she said. “But, Roy, you really need to learn to do your tie yourself.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “What would I do without you, huh?”

She looked him up and down. “You go get your girl!”

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again.

She frowned. “What is it?”

“What if goes wrong?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “What if it changes everything?”

“Does change have to be a bad thing, Roy-boy? It could change your life for the better.”

“What if-”

She cut across him. “Sometimes, you have to jump and have faith that someone will catch you.”

He arched an eyebrow. “I take it you approve.”

“She’s quite the catch and she loves you.” She shrugged, “What’s not to like?”

“Don’t ask me,” he said, “I think she’s perfect.”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Don’t forget the flowers.”

“I know!”

**Fin**


End file.
